College Life
by Theimmortalfoxx
Summary: The 7 hosts all go to America for When a small country's, only known by the wealthy, queen dies everyone goes looking for the Princess who went missing 12 years And yet the hosts start to fall for some rebel Rated T for sexual themes,language, and violence
1. Chapter 1

**so 3 out of 4 votes said hostclubxOc she will appear later I just wanted something funny. ^,^**

The 7 hosts you know and love made a highly strange decision. To go to an American College. Why? No one knows, but anyway on with the story.

But shortly after Honey and Mori graduated they decided to attend an American College know as Boston State. A pretty well known college, but now that 2 of the international kendo champions were studying there it was beyond famous. Tamaki and Kyoya graduated a year after them and followed them to America as well, Tamaki going to Boston State, and Kyoya going to Harvard.

Ah the 3 stragglers, Haruhi Hikaru and Kaoru. They graduated and the twins attended Boston State and Haruhi followed her mothers footsteps and went to Harvard to become a lawyer. So with all 7 hosts in America they all lived in a house just outside of Boston about 20 minutes out. About 2 weeks in the twins discovered a commoner game known as football.

"Hey Boss, there's a football game tomorrow do you wanna go?" "I'd be delighted, I saw a football game last year when I first came here and it was marvelous, let's ask Kyoya and the others!" he said excitedly. "Okok, just chill," Kaoru said.

A few day later they were all about 10 seats from the front, and Haruhi looked miserable. "I don't know why I agreed to this, I have homework to do and I have to study." "Oh come on Haruhi, at least do it for your boyfriend," The twins smirked evilly. "My boyfriend is right next to me," she cuddled up to the now taller Honey-senpai.

They watched the game and then it was half time. "Wait where are the players going," Haruhi asked. "Oh I forgot they have a half time show with what is it called Kyoya." "A marching band with auxiliary."

"What's that?" Hikaru asked. "Oh you'll see," Kyoya smirked evilly like he was waiting for something. Then the 200 person marching band came out and got into formation followed by auxiliary. "WOAH, that's a lot of people," Honey said whilst holding Haruhi's hand. "And why are some holding flags?" she asked. "Watch."

Then the music started( party rock anthem marching band version)

The band started to move and they formed what looked like a well it's not even a shape. But it all seemed to flow from one formation to the next. The people wit flags changed to what looked like rifles.

They threw them in the air and did cartwheels then caught them. The 7 hosts looked with awe, they'd never seen anything like it before. Even Kyoya.

But then shit got even more crazy when they picked up swords. They danced them around to the beat and when the music stopped everyone dropped their instruments and sabers, "EVERY DAY I'M SHUFFLIN'"

They started to dance in unison, and so did the what Kyoya called The Drum Major. The people in the stands went NUTS. Cheering hollering that they love someone named Calliope.

Haruhi was amazed, she thought it was amazing how they coordinated switches, moves and tosses. After the perfomance the game continued and sadly they lost. So the next day the twin, Honey, Mori and Tamaki were walking when they heard about a fight. "Hey, what's the fight about?" Kaoru asked a guy. "Calliope is blaming Chrisz for them loosing the game yesterday," Tamaki looked over peoples head to see a guy with a hood on with red checker board Vans and a wallet belt hanging from their back pocket. And a skateboard next to him and a blonde girl with well, huge boobs.

"Mori, that guy is about to fight that girl!" Mori seemed unfazed. "Honey what can you say," he asked. "I think it's wrong but we can't intervene we'll get in trouble," he sighed. The twins gave the same response. Then a siren was heard. They twisted around to see a golf cart with a siren on top. A husky man in a security guards outfit hauled himself off. "This fight is over," he pushed through the crowd. "OH SHIT THE MALL COP!" the hooded one yelled. "Hey I'm an official police officer thankyouverymuch," he pulled out a badge. "Oooooooooh you won at a prize machine," they shook their hands above their head. "Chrisz I don't have time for this now get over here," he pointed to his shoe. "Ok," they hopped onto a skate board. They rode over to the guy a ran over his foot! Then rode off down the hallway.

"AHHHHHHHH!." he held his foot and jumped up and door. "CHRISZ YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT," he climbed onto his golf cart and drove off after him. He looked to the twins. "Well he did point to his foot."

**Tell me what you want my Oc to look like I'm stumped :|**


	2. Chapter 2

Me: hey guys I baaaaa~ck

Twins: shut up and get with the story I wanna see who this girl is

Honey: Me too, is she cute?

Tamaki: she could become a female friend for my daughter

Haruhi: senpai please stop with the daughter stuff

Me" ANYWAY!

The next day Kyoya and Haruhi visited the others on the weekend. They all went to a small diner across from the school, then came back and chilled in the hallway.

"KAORUKAORUKAORU!" they heard someone scream. A guy with sandy blonde hair and green eyes ran up to them. "Hey Micheal what's up," Kaoru stood.

"You didn't hear there's a swim competition between Chrisz and Calliope," he seemed to be blushing. "So if a dude and a chick wanna race in the pool they can have at it."

"Kaoru you don't get it, just follow me." the 7 of them followed the blonde and they reached the pool. They saw 2 bodies jump in and bolt to the other end.

Calliope's POV

I had my boyfriend Azuki at the bottom of the deep end. I watched as he grabbed her and dragged her down. I raced toward the other end and came out of the pool in my fabulous pink lingerie.

Haruhi's POV

I saw Chrisz get dragged down, the idiots we oblivious just watching Calliope as she came out of the pool in underwear. The twins flailing backwards and landing in a pool of nose bleed. I wanted to help Chrisz I was afraid of him dying.

I threw my shirt off, because it was a nice one. And I dove in. I saw 2 figures, the bigger one I'm guessing was the ass who grabbed Chrisz. I swam faster then punched the guy in scuba gear. I noticed a tangled mess of black hair, I placed my hand on his waist and felt a curve. 'No way.'

I pulled Chrisz to me and swam up and gasped. "HELP!" a crowd ran to me and Chrisz and they pulled us up. Tamaki pulled his jacket off and threw it around me, he was still blushing. They set Chrisz on the ground and the crowd encircled him. Then Tamaki pointed out that something was constricting his chest. We all noticed that he was weaing a tank top. Then another guy who I saw play a snare at the game ran up and put his ear to Chrisz's chest. "ROCKI KNIFE," a girl tossed him a pocket knife and he placed the knife at Chrisz's stomach.

He tossed the girl's long hair out of the way and cut the tank top, revealing a tight article of clothing constricting her. "BOYS TURN AWAY!" they guy screamed. the club and everyone even the girls turned away. I however kneel down next to Chrisz, he pushes the knife into the fabric busting it open. He quickly removes his shirt and places it around her. "Ok you're good now you can turn back," he called. Chrisz's jet black hair hung in her face. "Hey kid why did we have to turn around," Hikaru asked. "Are you stupid or something." Hikaru remained silent. "I'm sorry I don't want you seeing my best friends boobs." The entire club froze, "Chrisz is a GIRL!"

3rd person POV

"What you thought she was a guy?" I put a hand on his now bare shoulder. "They do it all the time." Her went back over to Chrisz and and picked her up bridal style. "I'm gonna take her back to her dorm, Calliope your off the team." Calliope gawked, "W-why she did that herself," He sat her on a chair. He stomped over to her and clenched his fist,"You've always been jealous of Chrisz being captain, you did this so you could do what you could show her, her place. No as lead snare you are forbidden to eve join marching band." Calliope cried fake tears, then someone came up behind lead snare. "I can take it from here," it was Chrisz as she was buttoning up the shirt, it was a gray button up so you couldn't really see through it. She pushed her hair out of her face and revealed 2 different colored eyes. One was icy blue, the other a soft green. "Listen to me Calliope," she started.

She pulled Calliope to her by her shoulder and got in her face, "You are nothing but a filthy whore who can't stand not being first. Well you're off my team and I can make sure you never get on any other team again. Futhermore..." she pulled her hand back and started to walk to wards her and she walked backwards towards the pool. Calliope was on the edge with a worried look on her face. "THIS IS SPARTA, SKADOOSH." Calliope fell backwards into the water and did a back flop.

Chrisz walked up to Haruhi and held out her hand, Haruhi now with Tamaki's button up on. Haruhi held her hand out and they shook and and gripped them. "Thanks ah-" Chrisz asked. "Haruhi," she smiled. "Chrisz, hey you wanna come back to my dorm I can get you a fresh change of clothes," Chrisz offered. "Um sure," the two girl walked away towards the dorms and the other hosts stood in awe. "Did she just Sparta kick someone."

Kyoya remembered and old friend of his who lived in Caltonia, who just happened to be the princess who used to do the same thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhi and her from then on out were the best of friends, always out an about. They'd go to the mall, parties(where things got a little crazy, and by crazy I mean a drunk truth or dare that ending with a ChriszxHaruhi french kiss but that can wait ;))

Haruhi went to all of her competitions with the host club following behind. But Kyoya had a strange feeling about Chrisz, like she was hiding something.

It was October 24th, 7 days til Halloween. But for college kid is meant ridiculous costume parties.

"Hey Haruhi are you gonna be something sexy for Halloween," the twins asked. "Why do you ask," she placed a book mark in her book. "Because you should do it for Honey-senpai," Hikaru smirked. "He would like it."" Kaoru followed. "I don't think Honey-senpai is interested in that," she stood and walked over to her another chair. "Hey may be small but he's a 20 year old man, he's bound to have some fantasies about his girlfriend."

Haruhi froze, "I'm going to Chrisz's dorm, I'll be back later" She picked up her bag and headed to her car and drove for the dorms. She knocked on the door and Chrisz appeared with a black bandana on and boxes around her dorm. "Hey Haruhi," she was breathin heavily. "Are you moving," Haruhi asked worriedly. "Kinda, my dorm payments are too much for my income so my aunt offered me a place to stay, I'm just packing the last of my stuff." Haruhi was relieved.

Haruhi walked in to see all the anime posters were rolled up, her bed was gone, and her clothes were in boxes. "Where does your Aunt live?' she asked. "Ok she lives downtown in a neighborhood called West pines er something I dunno." Haruhi was baffled, "West Pines?" "Yea why?" "I live there with the guys," she said excitedly. "Wait which house," Chrisz asked hurriedly. "5127 Crest Burrow Trail," Haruhi had excitement in her eyes. "My aunt lives in 5125," they both parted their lips. "WE'RE GONNA LIVE ACROSS FROM EACH OTHER!" they both screeched with excitement.

"Ok you wanna help load this stuff into my car so we can go," Chrisz asked. "Um DUH," the 2 quickly packed all the boxes and posters into her tiny car and drove off. They reached the neighborhood and were greeted by a huge green and blue sign.

_Welcome to West Pines_

They drove down Crest Burrow and 2 massive houses on the end. "I'm guessing the one with the mutli-color roses is yours?" Haruhi sunk her head, "Yup."

The 2 hopped out of the car and walked up the driveway and up to the front door. A slim ginger woman opened the door and hugged Chrisz, "My little princess, I've missed you." "I missed you too Aunt G," she let go and look Haruhi up and down. "And who is this gorgeous young lady," she held her hand out and Haruhi shook it. "Haruhi ah Fujioka." The woman smiled and brought the girl upstairs to the loft bedroom.

"This is Chriszzy's room," Chrisz blushed. "Aunt g," she complained. "Sorry sorry, I'll let you get situated."

The 2 of them spent the day bringing up stuff from her car, situating her room and decorating it. When the two were done they sat on the full sized bed and drank some iced tea and sandwiches. "Hey Haruhi, I heard that Hikaru and Kaoru are planning a party at your place." Haruhi swallowed some of her drink, "Yea they want to design me and possibly you a halloween costume," she groaned.

"So, Halloween is fun and you get to dress up it's not like you do it everyday." "I know someone who does though," memories of Renge's ridiculous cosplays rolled through her head. "How about this, we make them instead I'm a great designer and seamstress. I make all the color guard flags, but since marching band season is almost over I can make our costumes." Haruhi sighed, if anyone would make her costume she'd trust Chrisz to do it. "Ok, just don't make it too sexy," the two of them laughed and continued to talk.

They reached different topics like color guard, school, boyfriends, and girl stuff. Haruhi was glad to have a girl-friend, at Ouran she was always surrounded by the guys and they were so protective that she didn't make many friends. But after that they started to design their costumes. And once they had a design down they decided that tomorrow they'd start on them.

Haruhi walked home and she looked down at her watch, "10:00 oh no." She waltzed into the house and saw 4 of them sitting in the living room staring at the clock. The other must've gone to sleep. "Um what are you guys doing," she asked. 4 head turned around and she braced herself. "HARUHI," they jumped all over her. "Where were you, you were out so late we thought you got kidnapped." the twins cried. Honey would let go of her and for the first time in a month he pressed his lips firmly against her. "Haruhi please don't do that again you scared me," since he had grown a lot since high school he was a good six inches taller than her she laid her head agaist his chest. "Honey I'm sorry I made you sad," she felt tear drops hit her hair.

Tamaki got a hug in after Honey, but seemed distant like something was on his mind. Or was it someone?


	4. Chapter 4

A week later it was the Halloween party and the girls and 2 homemade costumes done. "Finally now we'll show those boys the meaning of sexy," Chrisz laughed. Haruhi was laughing at the fact that she wanted to see Honey's face when he saw the costume.

"Ok so the party just started so put this on," Chrisz handed her a dark cloak. Chrisz wearing a matching one just smirked as she put it on. "They'll be totally oblivious," they high fived and walked out to the party. They found the 6 of them quick, as usual the had a theme with their costumes..

The twins wore matching vampire costumes, Kaoru's having the underside of his cape be orange and Hikaru's blue. Honey wore a wolf man costume with adorable little ears on his head. Mori of course was Frankenstein he's tall so it fits. Kyoya wore a phantom of the opera costume, making him look mysterious( and even more sexy than he is). Tamaki was of course not a monster he was in fact a white knight, Haruhi grumbled at the familiar cosplay.

"Haruhi, how do you want to show them the costumes," Haruhi the remembered a little talent that both of them possessed. "I know," she pulled Chrisz close and whisperd the deatails in her ear. "And this is why I love you Haru," she hugged her friend and they went over to the 6 cosplayers.

"HARUHI," the dumb blonde screamed running over to her. "Wait, wheres your costume," he started to look her over and around her. "I didn't wear one, I'm playing peasant girl today, so is Chrisz," the 6 turned there focus to her. "Boo, we wanted to put you in a sexy costume," the twins whined. "Oh well, now lets party!"

It was 10:00 when people started to go up on stage and show off costumes. "Haruhi did they really put a stage in your backyard," Chrisz deadpanned. "Yep, now you wanna go show these bad boy off," she suggested. "Hell yea."

The two ran off backstage and the 6 boys watched the stage, they were choosing who had th best costumes. "Tono this is boring can we go, we wanna go play with Chrisz." "No we must do this, who know if they have the best costume or not," he whined.

"Next up is sexy costumes." 16 girl in costumes passed before it was Haru and Chrisz turn. Miss Jackson by Panic at The Disco played through 45 seconds then the two walked out hoods up and heels on.

No one saw their faces not even th boys. "Boring, this is unoriginal," the twins whined. They waited and started to move their hips to the beat of the song and did some dance moves with their hands.

"OUT THE BACK DOOR GODAMN BUT I LOVE HER ANYWAY"

The spun around and threw the cloak off and out over the crowd revealing quite sexual costumes.

Haruhi donned a sexy mobster outfit with thigh high, high waist shorts. A black and pink pin stripe vest with a white button up underneath, fishnet stocking with boots that went just above her knees. She had on a small fedora that was black with a pink ribbon.

Chrisz had on the same only she had a black button up with a white vest with black pinstripes ( open might I add showing off a lot of cleavage)with high waist pants. Handcuff bracelets on her wrist and a fake handgun strapped around her thigh. Her hat was a white fedora with a black ribbon around it.

They started tutting and doing incredible seemingly impossible moves with ease. They danced amazingly to the beat of the song, occasionally swiveling their hips. The 6 hosts stared at them, they'd never seen Haruhi dance like or dress like that. Even though they pinned Chrisz as rebellious and kinda mysterious they didn't expect her either.

They ended their danced and jumped off the stage, chains hanging from their back pockets connecting to their belt loops rattling and jingling. "Hey bitches," Chrisz said pooping gum into her mouth. "wHA UH WHAT," the 6(yes kyoya and mori too) of them were dumbfounded. "Oh yea, we've been planning this for the past week so yea," Haruhi said shoving her hands into her pockets.

"Ok while you guys gawk over us we're gonna go dance," Chrisz grabbed Haruhi's hand and they raced of to the dance floor.

"T-tono," the twins stuttered. "Y-yea." "Are you pants tight too?" All 6 of them blushed heavily. There was no doubt about it, only one of them was turned on by Haruhi the other 5 well. You take a guess.


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel so bad not updating so I'm giving you guys 2 chapters**

The night continued on with drinking, partying, and dancing. Each host danced with both girls, Honey got a fast swigging song with his girlfriend. But Kyoya got the final dance with Chrisz which coincidentally was a slow one.

He brought her to the dance floor slowly and placed one hand in her and the other on her waist. She followed in suit only placing her hand on his shoulder. The danced slowly to the beat their bodies slowly coming together.

"Miss Chrisz I can't help but notice there is so much I don't know about you, would you mind telling me some things?" "Look at you being a gentlemen as always." The continued dancing then Kyoya spun her slowly. "What do you want to know?" "Well for starters how about a last name," he asked. "Kyoya I know you already know that, you have you creepy and mysterious was of finding out info."

"Ok, you caught me. Your last name is Geno and you're a native of Caltonia." Chrisz's eyes went dull and she froze. "You you know I'm a Caltonian?" "I can see it in your eyes." He caressed her cheek slowly, "I know a lot more than that Chriszatalia." She was dead silent, "H-h-how do y-you," he placed a finger on her lips. "You ran away 12 years ago, and left the country defenseless and powerless. Tell where have you been hiding Princess?"

Chrisz pulled away, she started to breath heavily. "You your the boy who," she stuttered. "I'm not the only one," he looked to the others who were talking drunkenly to each other. "No, you guys no. I ran away, this ...you guys weren't supposed to." Kyoya couldn't help but smirk at the confused girl. She stammered backwards then ran off, tears running down her face.

'I wanted to forget all of that.' she said to herself as she ran across the street to her house.

Back at the party Kyoya returned to his table of drunken friends. Even Haruhi was a little drunk. But they continued to party but what happened later was what was most interesting. But we'll get to that later ;)

Time passed quick, with band competition in which Boston state placed 1st in all sending them to nationals in the spring. And with a little secret Kyoya wanted to spread but was waiting for a chance that would give him some sort of reward. Soon it was Winter break for everyone. And they decided to celebrate Christmas and New Years together since Chrisz's aunt went to Maine to celebrate with Chrisz's grandparents.

Haruhi spent the entire 2 weeks at Chrisz's house, kinda like a very long sleepover. The 6 boys were insanely jealous, especially Honey. for 2 reasons 1 Haruhi was at someone elses house and 2 Chrisz wasn't at their house. But over those 2 weeks Haruhi was throwing up almost everyday.

"Haru are you ok, do you wanna go see a doctor." "No, I already saw one." "What happened," Haruhi didn't answer. Chrisz grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to her," Haruhi please you are my bestfriend and I'm worried about I wanna know whats wrong." "Ok, just please don't get mad at me or him." "Him?"

Haruhi sighed heavily, "Ok, well I took a test then went to a doctor to confirm it." "Wait are you..." "If you were about to say pregnant then yes."

"WHAT, DID THAT BASTARD HONEY DO THIS!" Chrisz was furious. "Chrisz chill, he doesn't even know it happened at the party." Chrisz swallowed hard. 'That was the one I left after he...' she said to herself.

"Haruhi that was almost 2 moths ago and you're just now finding out," Haruhi sunk her head. "Can we talk about this later, I'm kinda hungry lets go get some cocoa."

They both nodded and walked out into the cold, not before bundling up in about 3 layers. They walked out into the snow and trudged along the snow covered sidewalk and dpwn the road to the coffee shop. after going down town and crossing 4 lane streets about 3 times. They reached Danny's coffee shop, Danny jr or Dj Daniel sr.'s son was wvery close with the two girl as they were always there.

"Hey girls what can I get you two," he smiled. "2 cocoas please," Haruhi asked fishing her wallet out of her pocket. She paid and the 2 headed back out into the snow.

They went to cross the road but both fell as it was covered in slush. "Haha you ok," Chrisz asked. "I'm fine," both stood up and brushed off the slush. Both jolted around when they heard a long and elongated honk from a car.

"HARUHI LOOK OUT!" the man jumped out of his car and ran over to the front of his car. There he saw two women one with short brown hair the other with long black haired face up and crushed by his car.


End file.
